couldn't think of a title :D
by saix-puppy
Summary: This is my first story, haha it probably sucks but i think it is knda good but whatever. It is about a nobody named roxan and her power and her time in the organization. I love kingdom hearts haha but sadly i do not own it. oh welll :P. have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK soooo I am not a good story writer but hey I can try! I do not own any thing from **_**Kingdom Hearts, ****_but I am a fan :D. OK, well then, on with the story. Oh, by the way, please comment if you have any ideas. Thanks!_**

__**Ugh, I hate the hospital, but I can't, leave in fact, I cant move. You see two weeks earlier, I was in a car crash. I went through surgery after surgery, or so they tell me, but they couldn't prevent me from becoming a vegetable. Oh well.**

** The most exciting thing that has been happening is the constant battle between us humans and the darkness. Every able body person is out there fighting. Those of us who can't fight are hiding. All we can hope is not to be attacked.**

** _-Bam- _Seems the darkness is on my floor, all I can do now is pray. **

** _Dear god, please, in the next life, if there is a next life, allow me to be able to move and feel._**

_** Thank you. Amen.**_

** -_AH-_ I hear other patients screaming, it is only a matter of time.**

** I sat my bed for less than a minute before I was consumed by the darkness.**

** My head was killing me. I opened my eyes to see a group of people surrounding me. The look in their eyes was menacing. **

** A woman with brown hair and brown eyes came up to me and started screaming, " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHET!?!?!?!?!" **

** Confused, I replied, " Who?"**

** "YOU KNOW!! THE WOMAN THAT WAS IN THIS BED!! SHE LOOKED LIKE ME!"**

** " I am sorry, but I honestly have no idea who your talking about."**

** A man stepped behind the woman, putting his arm on her shoulder," It is no use. She clearly does not know our daughter. We have no use for her. Stephen, you know what to do." With that everyone but one man stepped out of the room.**

** The man was Stephen. He was big and burly, and carried a dagger with odd symbols on it. The next thing I knew, he had me by the hair and was pressing the dagger to my throat. I was screaming for help, but he just gagged me.**

** In a flash, the man was on the ground, moaning in pain. I stood up coughing, but my rescuer apparently had other plans because he grabbed me and pulled me through a portal.**

** I was so terrified by the days events, when he pulled of his hood I could care less. He had blond hair and childish face. His seemed kind of clumsy. " Hi my name is Demyx., and I am a member of organization XIII," I realized he was reading off a note card and started giggling, " What? Is something on my face?" He started freaking out.**

** " Oh no ha-ha," I said, " just, it is funny that your trying to be serious and you don't seem the type."**

** " Oh, ha, yeah I guess your right. But seriously, I need to get you to superior."**

** " Who is that?"**

** " You will see." and with that, he rushed me up the stairs of a castle and through many corridors till we reached a room with big doors...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK so I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts ****_and that really sucks but whatever! Enjoy this story!!!! love you peoples :D._**

I walked into the room and there was a man with silver hair at a desk. It looked like he was working diligently, so I didn't know if I should interrupt. After five minutes, I decided I should get his attention, but right as I was about to speak he said:

" Well, I don't have all day, what is your name?"

"um... it is Roxan." I said nervously.

" And what is your power?" he asked. He didn't even look at me.

" My power?"

He looked up. The look he gave me made me feel stupid. " Your power. Marluxia has power over flowers. Axel has power over fire. Demyx has power over water."

" Oh," I said sheepishly, " I do not know."

" Well then you are of no use to me. Tell Demyx to show you out."

My anger flared, " The least you could do is let me spend the night!!"

All of a sudden, Xemnas was on the ground writhing in pain. I freaked out and ran to his side.

" Are you OK?" I looked down at him. Just as fast as it started, it stopped. He looked at me with anger and suspicion.

" How did you do that," he asked.

" Do what?"

" Make me feel pain and fear. Us nobodies shouldn't feel emotions."

" Wait, I feel emotion." Now I was confused.

" Hmmm interesting," he studied me for a minute. "Demyx!" He yelled.

Demyx rushed in the room, " Yes superior?"

" Show her a room and feed her. You are both dismissed."

As we walked out I could feel Xemnas' stare on my back.

Demyx and I walked in silence for a minute, then we reached a room. My room.

The room had black walls and a midnight blue bed. It had two sets of dressers and a walk-in closet. It had my own personal bathroom stocked with the necessities.

" Do you want me to leave you here alone?" Demyx asked looking at the ground.

" Um no. You can stay. I will be only a second then we can go eat." I said sitting on the bed.

" Ok." Demyx looked a bit happier.

" So Demyx, do you have a girlfriend?"

The look on his face was priceless. " How did you know?"

" Ha I guessed. What is her name?"

" It is Ellen. But you can not tell anybody!!! The organization would bug me about it for weeks." the look in his eyes was pleading.

" Ha. I promise I won't tell."

" Oh goodness. Thank you. Oh before I forget, what was your power?"

" I don't know. Something about emotio-"

I was interrupted by a man with steel blue hair.

" Oh sorry but superior ha called a meeting about her. It starts at seven. Do not be late like usually." The man looked me over then walked out.

" Who was that?" I asked.

" Oh that is Zexion. He is pretty quiet."

" Oh OK."

" Well it is 6:30. So lets go eat."

" Hold on," I ran into the bathroom to see what I looked like. I had white hair with midnight blue tips. My eyes were a beautiful gray color, like the moon I guess. My skin was pale and I had faint freckles. I was beautiful. " OK we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_Soo enjoy the story!!! Oh, by the way, I like comments haha but seriously peace! Enjoy the story!!_**

OK so my dinner was interesting. I got to meet Axel, who is such a flirt, and I got to met Marluxia, who is just as bad as Axel sometimes. Oh and I also met Xaldin, who had made sushi with the most amazing skill ever.

We all ate together and they told me about themselves. It was quite interesting.

At 6:55, we all headed to the meeting room together. There was along white table in the center of the room, but only thirteen seats.

" Where will I sit?" I asked.

" You can have my seat," Axel said, pulling it out for me.

" Then where will you sit?"

Axel's face dropped a second. " I will get one." He walked out of the room to get his chair.

I sat in his chair, Demyx set on my right and Marluxia set on my Left.

Finally, it was seven and all of the organization was sitting there. Xemnas stood up and said' " as you all can see, we have a knew member among us. Her name is Roxan. "

Everyone said hi and introduced themselves. The girl named Larxene didn't seem to like me but oh well.

Xemnas cleared his throat and began to speak again, " I have called this meeting to order to tell you all Roxan's power and your missions for the week. First things first, you missions."

Everyone groaned.

" Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar, Larxene, Roxas, Vexen, and Lexeus will be searching for more nobodies to join our cause. Demyx and Zexion, you will help Roxan her first week with her power and buying clothes and such. Finally, Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix will all be responsible for cleaning around the castle. You all know your rest days. Roxan do not think I will not make you work because next week you will start, are we clear?"

" Um," I hated being in the spotlight, " yes sir."

" Good. Finally, about Roxan's power. Earlier today I realized she wasn't like us. She is kind of like Namine even though her somebody wasn't a princess of heart. Roxan has the power to manipulate emotions. She can make us feel happy, sad, or mad. Just what we have been looking for. Her power will not be as great as Kingdom Hearts but it will suffice."

Everyone stared at me like I was a freak show on display. I hated that feeling, but what can I do?

" Well that is all. You are all Dismissed," Xemnas said, " Except Roxan."

I froze. What could he want with me? Everyone gave me worried glances, but they all obeyed and left.

When we were alone he began to speak, " I expect big things from you," He stepped closer to me, " Do not let me down."

With that, he left me standing alone, totally and utterly confused.

When I was walking back to my room, I realized a book at my door. The book was called Human Emotions. As I picked it up, A note fell out.

On the note it said:

_Dear Roxan,_

_ I hope this will help you with your power._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Cloaked Schemer_.

I decided I would ask someone who that was. Right as the thought popped into my head, someone made their way down the hall. It was Saix, the man with the silvery-blue hair and the X on his face.

" Excuse me, Saix?" He stopped and just stared, " Um... Could you tell me who this is?"

He took the card and smirked, " That is Zexion." He handed me the card back.

" Oh OK, thanks."

" No problem. If you want to thank him I could show you to the library."

I thought about it for a second and said, " That would be nice."

We started walking in silence but I was sick of it, so I decided to start a conversation.

" So Saix, what is your power?"

He seemed startled I asked, " Oh. I get my power from the moon and use it for my Claymore."

" Wow that is so cool! I love the moon!"

He looked down at me, " Your eyes are the same color as the moon."

I felt my cheeks burn red. What could I say to that? I mean Wow. He wasn't like Axel, with cheesy pick up lines but still...

Saix stopped in front of two Brown doors, " I am going to read then sleep but Zexion is inside."

" Thank you. Good night and sweet dreams."

He smiled, " Good night and let the moon bring you good dreams."

I blushed again. Saix looked me in the eyes one more time and the walked away.

" So you and Saix...?" I Jumped at the voice. I turned around and realized it was only Roxas.

" Oh hi. And no, nothing is happening, I mean I am new here. He was just showing me to the library" I was blabbering.

Roxas just laughed and said, " Sure what ever. It will be our secret." And he started to walk away.

" Nothing is happening!" I yelled as he walked off. For some reason I felt embarrassed and mad. But why?

I shook the thought and turned to the library doors and walked in. The library obviously had books but there were so many lining the walls. I almost forgot what I came in there for but I saw Zexion reading next to a small lamp.

I walked over and sat across from him. He found a place to stop and put a bookmark in the page. " What?" he asked, clearly upset I interrupted him.

" Oh I was just saying thanks for the book."

" No problem. Do you like to read?"

His question surprised me, " Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

He smiled...a bit, and said, " you will see. Just wait." He turned back to his book and started reading again. I could tell that was the end of the conversation.

I decided I would go take a shower then head to bed. What could tomorrow hold in store?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_ Ha-Ha enjoy!_**

__I woke up to the sound of someone's voice outside. I got up and decided to go eat breakfast. I headed to the kitchen and oddly didn't see anyone on the way there.

When I got to the kitchen, Axel, Larxene, and Saix were eating breakfast. They all looked at me and said hi.

" So beautiful, would you like breakfast?" Axel said, as he stood up, " We have cereal."

" That's fine," Axel fixed me a bowl. I went and sat next to him just to make him feel better.

" What time is it?" Larxene asked.

" It is 10:30," Saix replied.

" Oh no! I am going to be late!!!!" Axel jumped up and ran out the room. We all just stared at the door way like he was crazy.

" I guess I should go to," Larxene stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

" Um, Larxene," I asked. I wonder if she likes me?

" Yes?"

" Um... I hate to ask, but can I borrow clothes today? I only have that one outfit."

She looked at me kind of funny and said, "Sure but hurry."

She opened a portal and we walked in.

" Here is a pair of jeans and a black shirt," She said throwing them at me, " Wash them before you give them back. Now I got to go. Bye." and with that, she left through a portal.

I left her room and went back to the kitchen. Saix was still there but he was cleaning. I sat back down and started to finish my breakfast.

" So," I said, " did you rest well?" I felt dumb but I hated the awkward silence.

" Yes. Thank you." He kept washing the dishes.

We sat in silence, except for the sound of the water running.

I finally finished my breakfast and I put my bowl up. As I walked out the room, Saix said, " Have a good time today. If you need anything, you can call me."

" Oh thanks," I replied. I left the room so happy. _He cares about me. _

I went to my room and changed out of my pajamas. Surprisingly, the clothes fit perfectly. I brushed my hair out and decided to leave it down.

When I was done getting ready, I went to find Demyx and Zexion. It actually wasn't hard because as I walked down the hallway, Demyx ran into me.

" Oh. Ha-ha sorry about that," he said.

" Why were you running?"

" Oh, um, becua-" just then Marluxia walked in, drenched in water.

" What happened to you?" I asked, even though I knew it had to do with Demyx.

" I asked him to water my garden quick, and he did more than that." Marluxia said. You could tell he wanted revenge.

" I am sorry," Demyx said.

" Your lucky I am going on a mission or else..." He looked a Demyx for a good long second, then stalked of.

" Wow that was close. OK so what do you want to do today?" Demyx said.

" Well I do need clothes..."

" OK well I guess to day we buy clothes. Let's go find Zexion."

We walked to the library and he wasn't there.

" That is odd. Where is he?" Demyx said scratching his head.

" Lets check his room," We started walking in that direction.

We finally reached his room and we knocked on his door.

" Hold on," We heard him say.

A second later he opened his door. He was dressed to go out. He was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and the coolest converses. " You guys ready?" he asked.

" I am," I said.

" Oh. No, I'm not. Let me go get ready. Zexion she decided to go shopping first," he started walking away, " Meet me outside."

" OK lets go see superior for money first," Zexion said. He didn't seem all to thrilled to go shopping.

When we got to Xemnas, he gave use 1,000 munny. " Half for clothes, half for food." Then he sent us off.

Zexion and I walked outside and set on the steps, waiting for Demyx.

" Where is he?" Zexion said.

"I don't know." I replied.

" So what do you intend to buy?"

" Hmm, Clothes, obviously, but if I have munny left I will buy books."

He seemed to perk up at the mention of books, " What kind?"

" Stories and some about emotions I guess."

" Cool."

Just the Demyx ran out side. He was wearing a light blue shirt and white jeans. " Lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_OK so I noticed there wasn't many stories like mine. Either that or I'm not looking hard enough. I don't know. If there is a good story you think I may like tell me. OK, Enjoy!!_**

__We made it back to the castle around 5:30. I had tons of fun. I ended up getting 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 plaid skirts, 4 Band tee's, and 4 Corset tops. Oh and one silver dress with a silvery-blue band. Besides clothes, I got two books, one about ghost. The other about different emotions and their causes.

When we went to get food, it took so long. We had to find something everyone liked, and because everyone is so different it was hard. The best part was that I got to buy so much stuff that would allow me to bake. I will make the organization fat ha-ha.

Anyway, when we got back, dinner was ready to eat for anyone that was already at the castle. So pretty much Demyx, Zexion, Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, Xemnas, and I all shared a bonding experience. I found out even though Luxord is a cheater, Xaldin can not resist the call of gambling; Zexion and I shared more things in common than I thought like music and writings; Demyx is the child of the organization even though he isn't the youngest; Xemnas never realizes how much everyone makes fun of him, and if he does, he doesn't let on; and Saix is more serious than I thought.

When dinner was over, I decided I would go outside and walk around. I asked for some paper and a pencil before I went out just in case I decided to write or draw. Since it was fall, the sun set earlier than usual. It was so beautiful outside. The reds and oranges on the trees and the moonlight made it look like a painting. It was so mesmerizing.

" It is beautiful, isn't it?" Xaldin's voice made me jump, " oh hey, I didn't mean to scare you."

" No its fine, and yes it is beautiful," I replied.

" Yeah, well I came outside to ask if you wanted to play cards with me, Luxord, and Demyx."

" No it is fine."

" OK, well if you need us we are in the kitchen playing."

" OK. Bye."

" Bye."

Xaldin walked back inside leaving me alone once more. I wonder how long till someone else comes outside.

_The world that Never was that is what Zexion said. How sad._

I found a good place in the moonlight and sat down. I started to write a poem that said:

_We have nothing_

_ but we have it all,_

_ we can fly_

_ but yet we fall._

_ we can't feel_

_ yet we love_

_ we can not see_

_ but we look above._

I turned the next page and started to draw a picture of the moon. I felt so alone here but at the same time I didn't. Everyone is so kind but something is missing. I began to cry. I couldn't help it the tears kept flowing. I felt someone put there arm around me.

I looked up to see Saix. Now I felt stupid for crying. I rushed to dry my tears.

" I am sorry. I feel dumb," I said.

He just looked at me, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

" You get used to it. The lonesomeness anyway. You have that feeling with out a heart," He said.

" I am sorry. Your right. You have it worse. I shouldn't complain."

He took his arm off my shoulder and looked at the ground. " That is not what I meant. I do not want pity. You find things that can slightly fill the void but it never truly goes away. But in you, I just hope you can help everyone here."

" Oh. I will try, I promise."

" Well," he stood up, " I guess I should leave you be."

" No!" I said a bit to fast, " I mean no, please stay."

He smirked, " Well then lets move into the shadows."

" Why?"

" Well if you want to deal with Axel be my guest."

" Oh OK."

We moved into the shadows and talked for about two hours.

" What time is it?" I asked.

" About 8:30."

" Oh well then I guess we should go inside," We started heading back. When we got inside, I could feel stares from everyone we saw. Saix didn't seem to care.

Lexaues came up to us and said, " Saix, Xemnas wants a word with you." He looked down at me then walked away.

" Well I guess I will see you later. Bye," Saix took my hand and pressed something into it. Before I could ask what it was, Saix walked away. I put it in my pocket and walked to the kitchen.

Luxord and Xaldin were still playing cards, but Demyx was on the couch playing his Sitar.

I choose it sit next to Demyx.

" What are you playing?" I asked.

" Just random. Anything you want to hear?" He asked.

" Hmm no, I guess not. I don't even know why I came in here actually."

Demyx laughed, " Maybe it was a long day. You should go to bed."

" Yeah I guess," I stood up, " Goodnight."

" Goodnight," Everyone said in unison.

I want into my room and changed into my pajamas. I almost forgot about what Saix gave me. I picked up my pants and searched the pocket. What I pulled out made me gasp.

It was a silver moon with a small emerald gem. The chain was also silver. _I can't believe he gave this to me. It is so... Beautiful._

I went to bed, making a promise to myself that I would pay him back somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_Hehe enjoy my story!!_**

__So, I woke up this morning and tried to think of a way to repay Saix. I put on the necklace and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and the one person I did not feel like talking to was there. Roxas.

"Good morning," He said.

" Hey." I got my breakfast and sat down.

" Nice necklace."

" Thanks," I mumbled.

" Yeah Saix made me promise to get it before I came home," he was teasing me. " He must really like you."

I was blushing so hard, " That is none of your business."

" You guys dating yet?"

"....no...."

" So you do want to date him?"

"....maybe," I can not believe I was having this conversation with him!!!

Just then Vexen and Lexaeus walked in.

" It will be our secret," Roxas whispered.

All four of us sat and talked for thirty minutes. After that they all headed out on their mission, so I was left alone.

I started wondering to find Zexion or Demyx, but instead I found Xemnas.

" Roxan I was just looking for you. Demyx and Zexion are on break today and have left the castle grounds. Today you will be training with Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix." Xemnas said.

" Yes superior." I replied.

" Be in the courtyard in 20 minutes, and wear your organization cloak."

" Yes master." With that he left.

I walked to my room and got ready. The organization cloak fit like a glove and it was surprisingly comfortable. I Brushed my teeth and my hair, then headed out side. Luxord and Xaldin were already outside.

" Well hello Roxan," Luxord called.

" Hi. Where is Saix?" I asked.

" Oh, he said he will be here in a minute," Xaldin answered, " Are you ready to battle?"

" Um yeah I guess. But I have a question. How can I use Emotions as a power? Wouldn't being able to control feelings in general make more sense?"

" Oh. When Xemnas said emotions, he meant it as feelings," Luxord replied.

" Yeah emotions can only go so far," Xaldin second.

Just then Saix walked out wielding his Claymore. " You guys ready?" He asked. When he walked over, I guess he noticed I was wearing the necklace because a quick little smile lite up his face.

" Yeah," We all said in unison.

The first thing I was told to do was center myself. We all set in the quiet of the day for about 10 minutes before we continued with training. The second part wasn't as easy as the first. I was put up against Xaldin, minus his weapons.

" What we want you to do is pretty much the same thing you did to superior on your first day," Saix said.

" Ready? Ok....GO!!!!!!!" Luxord screamed.

Xaldin charged at me. All I could think to do was to dodge him. _What to do, what to do_ . _All I remember of that was being really angry. _Anger! That was it. I needed to be mad at him, but how?

Xaldin kept coming at me and I kept dodging. Finally, he was able to hit me, and anger flared. I looked at him and held my ground.

" XALDIN!!!" I screamed. For one quick second he stopped and looked at me in confusion. The next thing I knew he was on the ground in pain just like Xemnas had been.

" Oh no!" I ran up to him to make sure he was OK. Suddenly, it stopped and he got up like nothing happened.

" Wow. That was... interesting. Good job," Xaldin replied.

Luxord laughed, " That was good. But can you take me down?"

" Let us try something different," Saix said, " Roxan, I want you to make Luxord feel awful about fighting you. Make him stop by using Sympathy."

" I will try," After taking Xaldin down, I felt powerful.

" Ready....GO!!!" Xaldin called this time.

Right then, Luxord turned into cards. I needed to find which one was him. I tried focusing on the cards and that is when I saw which one he was. _How to make him sympathetic. _I decided I needed to be sad. I started thinking about how lonely I felt that yesterday when I was outside. That did the trick.

A tear ran down my face, and I focused on him and simply said, " Luxord."

Suddenly all the cards disappeared, and an upset Luxord emerged.

" Roxan, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," He begged.

I started laughing. Luxord quickly shook out of his little daze.

" Ha you should have seen you reaction," Xaldin laughed.

Luxord walked over to Xaldin and punched him in the face. Xaldin recovered quickly and punched him. Soon enough they had their weapons ready for a fight.

" Enough!" Saix yelled. They both looked at him then dropped their weapons.

" So know what?" I asked.

" Well you can fight me or we can try something else." Saix replied.

" What did you have in mind," Xaldin asked.

" Well we can see if she can exert her emotions to where more than one person can feel them," Saix replied.

" I could try I guess." I replied shyly.

So, everyone sat around me and focused.

" I want to feel happy," Xaldin said.

" Me too," Luxord second.

" I want to feel love," Saix replied calmly.

" Oh," I blushed, " I will try."

I focused on what each emotion felt like. I tried to think up happy things. The memory I choose was when I went shopping. For love, I choose last night and how Saix made me feel.

When the emotions were strong enough, I let them just flow through me and let the flow out.

Luxord and Xaldin jumped up suddenly.

" I felt it," They both said.

" Lets go tell superior," Xaldin yelled. They both ran into the castle as happy as could be. It made me giggle.

I looked over at Saix to see if he felt Love, but when I looked over he was standing up looking at the ground.

" Are you ok?" I asked. I walked toward him to see if he was fine. " Saix?" I asked.

He simply looked at me. The look in his eyes were so calm but so thankful. " Thank you Roxan." was all he said. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me most passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_Hope you like my story!_**

__The rest of the week was a daze after that kiss. The only thing I really remember is more fighting (which I have gotten really good at) and seeing how far I can exert emotions. So far I have gotten up to 8 people no problem, but today since everyone is on break, I will be trying on the whole organization. I can't wait!

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. It was now about 11:00, so I head down to the court yard.

When I get there, everyone , except Xemnas, was there. Demyx calls me over to talk.

" Hey. Are you ready?" He asked.

" Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous," I said.

" Eh don't worry about it. You will be fine."

" Thanks."

We talked for about five minutes, then Xemnas came outside. He told us to all focus on me ( no pressure, right?) and to tell me what they wanted to feel.

So, everyone set around me and focused.

" Wait. I want to try something new," I said, kinda quietly. " I am going to see if I can just let all the emotions flow and see if you can change them on your own.

Everyone seemed to like the idea.

" OK then. It is settled. Everyone focus again," Xemnas said.

Now it was all me. I focused and centered myself. I let my emotions churn inside of me till I knew they were strong enough. Finally, I was ready. I pushed them out with great force, and that was my mistake.

" Roxan wake up," someone called. I opened my eyes to see Saix's face. I sat up and my head started to spin. " Don't push yourself," he said.

" What happened?" I asked. I noticed I was in my room. I guess he carried me here.

" Well, when you unleashed your power, you just kind of passed out, but it was your strongest surge yet."

"Oh wow. OK. So how long have I been out?"

" About an hour."

" Really? Because I am starving." My stomach growled.

Saix laughed, " I will get you something to eat."

He left me sitting in my bed. I tried to stand up. The first time I fell, but the second time I was able to stay up. I walked around my room because I knew if I left, I would be in trouble.

After five minutes, I decided to sit down again. I picked up a book I had been reading the night before. I had gotten through ten pages before he came back. Saix had made Lo Mein.

" I know you like it," he said.

" Thanks." I ate in silence as he walked around my room and looked through my notebook.

" Nice poems and pictures," He said.

" Oh thanks," I finished my food and set the bowl next to me, " So, what are you going to do on the rest of your break?" I asked.

" Oh well I was about to ask the same thing."

" Well, I am not doing anything."

" Good," he said, " At 7, be ready to go somewhere. "

" What should I wear?"

" Your dress, I guess."

" OK."

After that we sat and talked for about a hour before he had to leave. _ Where is he taking me?_ I wondered.

After five minutes, I was bored. I decided to roam around. I was surprised I didn't see anyone, except Zexion.

" What are you doing," I asked.

" Packing a picnic," He said absent mindlessly.

" Who is your girlfriend?"

" What?"

" You know what"

" Ugh fine. Her name is Yasmine, happy?" He seemed embarrassed.

" Yes, Yes I am," he started to leave, " Tell her I love her!"

" Whatever." and then he left. I started wondering again but it seemed nobody stayed at the castle on break. I decided I wouldn't either. I opened a portal to Halloween Town and walked in. I had heard Xaldin talking about it, that is why I choose here.

Halloween Town was so cool!. My whole appearance changed. My hair turned black, I grew fangs and long nails, and my organization cloak looked tattered and torn. I walked around, looking at all the different monsters. My favorite monsters were the vampires.

I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:00. I didn't realize I had been there so long. I opened a portal and disappeared.

It was 7:00 and I was dressed and ready, but there was no Saix. I decided he was running a bit late, so I started to draw.

It was midnight, and still no Saix. Upset, I opened a portal and left, leaving no note.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_OK, this chapter may be a bit confusing but it starts off from Saix's perspective. Enjoy!_**

**Saix: **I feel so bad. I meant to tell her I was leaving on a mission, but Xemnas promised it would only take thirty minutes. Big lie.

It is 12:05, I hope she is still awake. I went to see if she was in her room. No luck. I checked around the castle and ended up empty handed.

I went back to her room looking for clues. On her bed, I saw her notebook. I decided to to look at the last couple of pictures. The first picture was of the moon, the second was of me, and third was her all dressed up crying in a forest. Wait, I know that forest. _Halloween Town._

I quickly opened a portal and walked in.

When I first arrived, my appearance changed. I grew fangs,a wolf snout, claws, and wolf ears. I heard sobbing. Roxan. I started to walk towards her.

**Roxan: ** I hear someone walking towards me. I look up and see Saix. I was going to hide but I knew he had seen me.

" Roxan," he said, " I am so sorry. I wish I could have told you."

I just stared at him.

" I'm sorry," he pleaded, " Xemnas sent me on a mission. He said it would only take half a hour, but it clearly didn't."

I stand up and look at him for a moment. He looked so beautiful._ He went through so much for me. _With out any other thought, I hugged him. He seemed shocked for a second but he just hugged back.

" I'm sorry," I whispered, " I shouldn't have overreacted. I just..... I love you."

" I love you too," he whispered in my ear.

" But how? I am not special and I am just boring."

He just laughed. His laugh was so nice and comforting. "How could I not?"

Saix and I stood there in each others arms for a while.

" We should head back before anyone freaks out," he said, " Oh. Guess what? Xemnas apparently was dared to allow us to have this week off."

" Really?" I was surprised. Xemnas doesn't seem the type.

" Yeah, so tomorrow I promise to take you somewhere no matter what."

" Thanks."

We both stared at them moon for a moment, then left _Halloween Town._

It was 6:30P.M. I was dressed and ready to go. Someone knocked on the door.

" Come in," I called.

Axel walked in, " Hey sexy."

" Hey."

" Well I was sent to retrieve you. Come on."

I followed him down stairs. I was blind folded and led though a portal.

" Ok well you can sit down now," Axel said, " have fun. Oh and don't take of your blind fold. Got it Memorized?" I heard Axel leave, so now I was alone.

It took about five minutes till someone showed up.

" Take of your blindfold," Saix's familiar voice said behind me.

What I saw made me gasp. It was the most amazing scenery. We were on top of a hill under the dazzling full moon. You could see the stars so clearly. He had set up a beautiful dinner consisting of sushi, cookies, and wine.

" Wow," was all I managed to say.

He laughed, " I knew you would like it."

We sat and enjoyed the meal. Saix was wearing simply black dress pants, a black suit shirt, a blazer, a white tie, and a black fedora.

After we finished, we just talked about our memories of our somebody and life in the organization. Apparently, he and Axel were once Best Friends. How weird?

It was midnight.

" We should head back to the castle," I said.

" Maybe," Saix said.

" Maybe?"

" Well not before this," He kissed me like he did the first day I tested my powers. " Now I'm happy."

I laughed, " let me make you ecstatic." We broke out into a full make-out session.

When we finally broke apart, he said, "and you wanted to go back."

I laughed and slapped him jokingly on the arm.

" Ow."

" Oh cry me a river." I stood up. I looked out to the distance and I could see the ocean. " Well come on. If we don't leave know people cough cough Axel will get the wrong idea."

" Ha right."

We opened a portal back home.

When we got back everyone, and I do mean everyone, was waiting for us. We were bombarded with questions. It took forever to get away. Not that I minded, I thought it was funny how they cared. Except Axel and Marluxia made it seem like we did more than kiss. Men, I swear.

We finally got to my room. I invited him in for a bit. He automatically went and lied on my bed. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas.

When I came back, Saix was asleep. He looked so cute, I didn't dare wake him up. I pushed him over a bit and lied next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

" I love you," he said sleepily.

I smiled, " I love you too."


	9. Epilogue

_**I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts. ****_OK, so this is the epilogue hope you like it and thanks for reading!_**

_**One year later**_

" Are you ready to fight?" Saix asked.

" Of course. And don't worry, I got your back," I said.

" Promise you won't die?"

" I will try."

" Good."

Saix and I charged into battle. We were fighting masses of heartless. Just regular shadow heartless nothing special. We started defeating them extremely fast, but the numbers were still to great.

Saix went into beserker mode. I think it is so cool when he does, but I have not told him of course. As for me, I was given a bow and arrows as a weapon. I love archery it is so fun.

After about 30 minutes, we had defeated all of the heartless, with no major injuries.

" That took forever," I exaggerated.

" Your such a baby," he teased.

" I am not!"

" Sure you aren't."

" Fine then. I will leave so you don't have to hang out with a baby. Find another fighting buddy." I started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

" Now don't overreact. You know I love you."

" Mhm. Sure you do," I rolled my eyes.

" How do you want me to prove it?" he kissed me, " Will that do?"

" Yeah. You are forgiven." he laughed.

We finally made it back to the castle and no one was there. We searched the living room, everyone's rooms, and outside, but no one was there. Finally, we went into the kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchen. There were balloons everywhere.

" What is going on?" I asked.

" I wanted to throw a one year anniversary," Saix smiled.

" Aw that's nice."

So the organization and I celebrated me and Saix's anniversary.

It was finally midnight, so I decided to head to bed.

" Good night," I called.

" Goodnight," everyone replied.

Saix walked me to my room.

" Would you like to come in for a moment?" I asked.

" Of course," he walked into my room. " Oh, before I forget," he pulled out a small black box, " Happy Anniversary."

" Thanks you," I kissed him, " What is it?"

" Well open it." He handed me the box.

Inside the box was a beautiful crescent moon ring.

" It is amazing."

" I knew you would like it. I wanted it to remind you of how much I love you."

I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him. After a bit, I pulled away.

" I love you Saix."

" I love you too."

We started kissing, and soon it lead to more then that...

_**Well there you go. They pretty much live happily ever after, I mean duh. But yeah, sorry it sucked I am not the best story writer. 3 you readers!**_


End file.
